


The Death of a Rebellion

by Shibsky20



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Implied Death, Implied Rebellion, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Major Character Death - Aziraphale, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibsky20/pseuds/Shibsky20
Summary: Just a misery fic really. So I imagine Demons and Angels do have horns and halos, respectively, but tend to keep them away for obvious reasons. And destroying your horns/halo is seen as an act of rebellion or disassociation to their respective parties.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	The Death of a Rebellion

The flames danced high around him, tittering away with croaking voices.

His heart pounded in his chest.

Something felt... off.  
He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something felt wrong.  
Everything around him felt a little dead-er; even his luscious green plants seemed more dull.

He walked about his apartment, shooting glances at the trembling flora.

His head felt heavier, and he finally realised.

He fell to the ground, trembling in pain.  
‘No, no, no!’ He begged, feeling his skull crack and muscle tear. ‘God, this can’t be fucking happening.’ Tears dribbled down his cheeks, feeling the horns grow back.

_They sat in impatient silence, feeling a little dissatisfied.  
‘Crowley?’  
Aziraphale finally piped up, giving him a curious little glance.  
‘Yeah, angel?’  
‘I was wondering...’ he scratched his reddened cheek, grinning to himself, ‘since we’re on our own side. We could... break away from it?’ He continued, putting extra stress on “break”.  
‘Hm?’ He shifted, a little excited. ‘You mean—‘  
‘Mhm.’_

_With a little force, he managed to make his horns grow back. It hurt like fuck, but they’d be gone forever soon.  
With a small grunt, Aziraphale’s halo appeared above his head.  
‘Right.’ said breathlessly. ‘Shall we?’_

_The halo dripped onto his shoulders, burning through his coat and his skin. Aziraphale gripped the horns reluctantly.  
‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ If the halo was anything to go by, this would be gut-wrenching.  
‘Of course. We’re on our side.’  
‘Right, right,’ he nodded, tightening his grip on the horns.  
He yanked his hand down, and the horn buckled. It snapped on in one fell swoop, crumbling into a pathetic dust in his hands.  
‘Are you okay?’ Aziraphale wrapped an arm around him.  
‘Yeah. C’mon, let’s do this.’  
‘Ok.’ ___

__Shit. Something was wrong._ _

___He placed a hand on the tender stumps, giving Crowley an intense stare.  
‘I’m going to do something, ok?’  
‘Ok...’ he shifted uncomfortably. ‘And what are you going to do?’  
His face fell.  
‘If something happens to me, and I’m... I’m not to be saved, ‘he never did enjoy saying “die”,it felt too harsh, ‘then these will grow back. I mean, you may as well go back to your old life, if I were to be... gone.’  
Crowley uncertainly nodded, before closing his eyes.  
A cold shiver ran from the stumps of his horns and down his back, and he opened his eyes.  
Aziraphale stared back, blank as a slate, seemingly still attempting to make it work.  
The cold wormed through his entire body– travelling down every vein he didn’t really have, through every synapse of a brain that, technically speaking, wasn’t there.  
The cold burst out suddenly, and emotion finally returned to Aziraphale’s face.  
‘There. Now if something were to happen, things could go back to the way they were, before you met me.’  
There was a certain sadness in his eyes. Like he knew something that Crowley didn’t. Or shouldn’t. Either way, he didn’t pry. ____ _

____His mind ran cold, coursing through his “veins.”  
‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,’ he chanted hoarsely, feeling blunt protrusions fight against his fingertips._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The flames died down, revealing nothing more than a puddle of gold and ashes._ _ _ _

____They stared at it wickedly, before scuffing out the ashes and walking away._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this!  
> If you think I should add any more chapters to this, feel free to let me know in the comments. Or, if you have any suggestions for my next... thing, then also feel free to let me know. Thanks again! :D


End file.
